disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid Jake
'Cupid Jake '''is the 6th episode of Season 12. Summary Captain Jake finds Cupid's arrows and accidentally starts making people fall in love with each other with the arrows he used for archery club. Luckily, Kwazii has grown a new power that will help his best friend fix this lovey dovey mess. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everything is decorated with Valentine's Day decor and also where Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia are walking to school while checking all the Valentine's Day stuff in every shop, even smelling the new Valentine's Day chocolate cupcakes that Lucinda and Marla baked in Cupcake Magic!. They decide to go in and try to taste them before they go to school, and before Captain Jake can go to archery club before class. Just when they went inside the Cupcake Magic! bakery, a cute little cherub was ready to spread love all over Disney Junior Town by shooting his arrows of love. As he was finished spreading the love, Cupid was exhausted so he took a nap up a shady tree. But then, a Love Dove flew by just when it saw the arrows and bow and lifted them up in the air, then it drops them into the archery field at Disney Junior Elementary School just as Captain Jake (who was finishing his last chocolate cupcake) came to practice his archery skills when he saw the Cupid arrows and bow, and decides to use them for archery, not realizing that they might cause some trouble for him. When Captain Jake shot a Cupid arrow at the target, it flew away from the target and towards Captain Jake! Luckily, he ducked in time before it hit him and made him fall in love with someone. He decides to try again anyway but the arrows flew away from the targets and in different directions when Captain Jake tried to shoot them at the eyes of the targets, and to make matters worse, the Cupid arrows hit every person it shot and it made the person fall in love with the other person, even with some inactive objects! Later, after class was over, Sofia and Kwazii were walking to the cafeteria together to have lunch. Suddenly, when Kwazii opened the door, several Cupid arrows flew out just for him and Sofia to duck in time but hit more students and teachers and also make more of them fall in love, and each of them started flirting with the person they had fallen in love with. Another arrow flies towards Kwazii and Sofia, but they ducked just in time! They decide to find Captain Jake to make sure he wasn't hit by any of the Cupid arrows, so they went out to the school grounds to find him. Back at the school grounds, Captain Jake was still using Cupid's arrows to shoot at the targets, but no matter how many times he tries, the arrows still won't go straight and they just keep flying in different directions. He pulled out another Cupid arrow and was about to shoot it at the target when he hears his friend Kwazii asking him what he was doing. As soon as he lowered the bow and arrow, Captain Jake tells them that he has been practicing archery with the arrows and bow that he found, but no matter how he tried, the arrows won't go straight to the targets. Exchanging glances with each other, Kwazii and Sofia decide to take Captain Jake with them and show him that "his arrows" are hitting more than just the targets. As soon as they got inside, Captain Jake was shocked to see that his arrows have gotten everyone acting lovey dovey as another Cupid arrow flew towards them and the three friends ducked. Worried, Captain Jake asks Kwazii if he can cast a spell to break the love spell but Kwazii says that he can't break the spell of Cupid's arrows because no one can break love since it's a powerful force of nature. But he has an idea! Later, as Sofia, Kwazii, and Captain Jake gathered everyone (under and not under the spell of Cupid's arrows) to the cafeteria, Sofia helps get everyone's attention that some of them have all been affected by love fever thanks to Cupid's arrows. Lucky for them, Kwazii had used his new Rose Power to grow mood roses, roses that only cherubs (even Kwazii) can grow. Everyone handed the mood roses to the affected person and they quickly turn back to normal, and every mood rose changed into a different color. Yellow (friendship), red (romance and affection), and pink (true love and meant for each other). But just when things really were going back to normal, Kwazii super hears more arrows flying around town and hitting people to make them fall in love with each other. Sofia and Kwazii decide to go out and capture Cupid's runaway arrows and Captain Jake comes along to help since it was his fault for using Cupid's arrows for archery practice in the first place. Then, he mutters "Oh! What have I done?" as he runs off to catch up with his friends. Around town, Sofia, Kwazii, and Captain Jake give chase at the arrows and tried their best to capture them before they hit someone and make them fall in love with the other. And just in case they hit anyone, Kwazii has a pawful of mood roses to cure their love fever, and best of all, he had cast a protection spell on him and his friends so the arrows wouldn't affect them. In the forest, Captain Jake was chasing another Cupid arrow but it changes it's direction and it flew straight towards him! Luckily, the protection spell protected Captain Jake and the arrow hit only a rock instead. But it wasn't really a rock at all! It was a thunder mammoth and it had fallen in love with Captain Jake after the Cupid arrow hit her. Looking at him with lovey dovey eyes, the thunder mammoth stomped towards him and Captain Jake slowly backs off. Then, he runs off but the thunder mammoth followed him! Sofia and Kwazii spot their friend being chased and they decide to save him together! Meanwhile, at the tree, Cupid was still taking his nap but his sweet dreams were interrupted by the sound of Captain Jake screaming and the thunder mammoth's giant foot stomps as he saw him being chased by her and Sofia and Kwazii trying to rescue their friend from the lovestruck thunder mammoth. Confused, Cupid looked around the place filled with people who have been hit by his arrows chasing the people they have fallen in love with and asks what was going on, and finds his bow and arrow missing. He turns to see Captain Jake running while holding the bow and having the quiver filled with Cupid's arrows on his back, making Cupid realize that he must shot his arrows at the wrong people. Then, Sofia and Kwazii stopped and they were out of breath just as they looked up and find themselves in front of Cupid, which surprises them both. But Kwazii quickly catches his breath and greets Cupid, then apologizes to him for his friends using his bow and arrows for archery, because he thought they were an ordinary bow and arrows. Cupid chuckles in forgiveness but his face grows serious as he saw the mess that Captain Jake made accidentally, and says that it's going to take more than just one bouquet of mood roses to snap the lovestrucked victims back to normal. But Kwazii says that he used up all his magic to make the mood roses and can't make anymore without it. Luckily, Cupid has a big garden full of mood roses for his new friends. Meanwhile, Captain Jake was still running for his life from the thunder mammoth. Lucky for him, there was a tree nearby and he climbed up to the top. But just when he thought he was safe, the thunder mammoth climbed up too, causing the tree to bend down and get as close to Captain Jake as she can. Up in the heavens, Kwazii and Sofia helped Cupid pick all the mood roses and put him into his wheelbarrow. They needed to hurry because Kwazii could hear Captain Jake call for their help down from Earth! As they put the last of the mood roses into the wheelbarrow, they hurried down to Earth to help their friend, but they will have to cure the affected people first, but they'll never do it in time. Unless, Kwazii uses his weather magic to make a powerwind that will blow the mood roses quickly down onto Earth! So he prepares the weather magic and starts blowing the mood roses' petals down to earth and every petal landed on the affected person while changing it's color. Then, as the mood rose petal rain continued to shower Disney Junior Town, the petals also landed on the thunder mammoth and as all the mood rose petals on it's back turned yellow (meaning friendship), the thunder mammoth jumped off the tree and catapulted Captain Jake into the air that he landed on the ground and let go of the Cupid bow and the arrows. then, out of nowhere, Cupid caught the bow and arrows before they hit the ground and broke. After shaking his head from his daze, Captain Jake turns his head to see a real live Cupid flying above him and he was surprised to see and meet him. Then, Captain Jake apologizes to Cupid for using his bow and arrows for archery practice and had no idea that they could cause trouble. Luckily, Cupid forgave Captain Jake and admits that it was kinda funny watching that thunder mammoth chase him. Then as Cupid said that, he, Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake all laughed happily together, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Smell * Super Hearing * Rose Power * Magic Net * Protection Power * Super Hearing * Weather Magic Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Category:Comedy Category:Flirting Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Ever After High Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Category:Complete Season 12 episodes Category:Archery images Category:Sports images Category:Season 12 episodes based on cartoons